Daughter of Haldir
by Itarilde Sma Ash
Summary: As punishment for loving a mortal woman, all the children Haldir shall have hence will suffer the same fate. This is one daughter's fate...
1. Kidnapped

(A.N. Most of these characters are not mine.  That is the point of fanfic, but let's not get into that. Some, however, are. Iasyn, Itarilde, Armeyn and Azra all belong to me.  You steal them, I keel you.  

Only constructive critical reviews should be submitted.  If you feel the need to flame my writing, bite your tongue or email me at redhairedshedevil@yahoo.com. I will respond to your comments. You don't want me giving YOU a nasty review in return, which I will do. Please inform me of any discrepancies you find in terms of time, language (Elvish and Orcish) or other technicalities.) 

Twelve year old Iasyn ran through the tress of Fangorn Forest at a break neck pace. An entire company of orcs was on her trail, trying to take her to Mordor. She knew if they caught her, she would surely be executed. They had stopped for a rest and she took the opportunity to run away. Unfortunately, they were not as stupid as she had bargained and one had seen her take off. Listening to them tromp after her made her run faster. She ran so fast, her foot caught in a tree root and she lost her balance. It only took a half a second for her to recover, but it was enough time for them to overtake her. They grabbed her with their slimy hands. 

"We've got you this time, me lovely. Now we're gonna take you back to Lord Sauron and see what he has to say about ya," a particularly ugly one said, putting his face uncomfortably close to hers. She squirmed and kicked the whole way back out. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and everything went black. 

The next time she opened her eyes, she found herself on a dirty floor on the bowels of Barad-dur. She pushed herself up and saw a human woman talking to an orc. The woman saw Iasyn move and walked over to her. 

"What a pretty little child. What do they call you, sma ash?" she asked. 

"Haldiryn," Iasyn gave her surname. 

"My name is Azra," she said. "I'm going to take you to see someone now." Azra helped Iasyn up and led her out of the dungeons and into the main throne room. A figure cloaked in black rested on the imposing throne. 

"Bow to Lord Sauron, Haldiryn," Azra said. Iasyn's eyes grew to the size of medallions. She was sure he would cut off her head if she even moved. She gave a stiff, horrified bow. 

"You escaped from Orthanc?" his raspy, resonating voice shook her to the core. 

"Yes," she squeaked. 

"Do you know why you were brought here?" he asked. She shook her head. 

"I wanted to give you a gift," a skeletal hand reached out from under the robes, holding a ring. 

"Take it," Azra nudged her forward. Iasyn held out her hand and he dropped it in. The ring was silver and etched with leaves. She rolled it around in her palm, examining it. The leaves never began and never ended. 

"This is Elenya and you are now her keeper," Azra said. "I have one, too." Azra pulled back her sleeve to show her Azra-Nah. With the gift of the twenty first ring of power, Iasyn became the only child ever to possess such a powerful and dangerous object. 

"Now go back with Lady Azra, Haldiryn and be a good girl," Sauron said. "Good girls get to live." Iasyn shuddered. She knew she would not leave Mordor without at least one mention of her death. Azra bowed and led Iasyn up to the tower rooms. 

"You will stay here. Do not leave unless I come and get you. Understood?" 

"Yes my lady," she said. 

"Wonderful child," she patted Iasyn's red head and left. Iasyn flopped on the bed and looked at the ring Sauron had given her. She remembered Galadriel's advice when she was a very small child. "Never trust the Dark Lord. He only means to deceive and dominate. If you ever see him, pray to the Valar he will spare you.". This memory was enough to keep Iasyn from putting the ring on. It would tie her to Sauron the way Nenya tied Galadriel to him. No, she refused to put it on. 

Iasyn spent nearly two weeks in Barad-dur. Her days were spent in the small tower room either sleeping or looking out the window at the orcs, goblins, and other vile creatures under Sauron's command. She had not seen Sauron himself since the day she was brought to Mordor. The only one she ever saw was Azra. In spite of herself, Iasyn got attached to the witch queen. As her only contact, she didn't have much choice. 

She also broke her promise to herself. When Azra first came in to get her the next morning, she saw the ring sitting on the bed table. 

"Why don't you have your ring on?" she asked. 

"Oh, I took it off when I went to sleep," Iasyn fibbed. 

"You should never take it off. This is a very powerful gift, sma ash," she said. She took the ring off the table and handed it to Iasyn. Reluctantly, she slid it on the middle finger of her right hand. Since then, she had taken it off when Azra wasn't looking. She would always put it back on when she heard the witch coming. 

On the morning of the first day of the third week, it began. Iasyn was staring out the window at the Black Gates, watching the orcs patrol the top of the imposing structure. She rested her chin on the windowsill and sighed. Then a horn sounded. She looked for the orc who sounded the horn. However, they were all looking over the edge. The horn sounded again. 

"Atta," she breathed. She stood up and leaned out the window. Elrond, Haldir, and Arcamenil lead the army of elves into Mordor. 

"Amme! Atta!" she yelled. Haldir's elf ears heard his daughter's voice and he looked up to the window she was waving out of. He showed Arcamenil where she was. She waved up to her daughter. They stopped and waited for the orcs to attack. Iasyn watched carefully, but then Azra came in. 

"Come on. Lord Sauron wants to see you," she said. She practically dragged the little girl out of the room and down to where Sauron was waiting right outside the main gates of the tower. 

"Take her out and show them she's still alive," he said to Azra. 

"Yes, my lord," she led Iasyn outside to where the two armies were staring each other down. 

"Here's the little one. If you defeat the army of Mordor you can have her back. If you lose, she dies," Azra said. Arcamenil broke ranks and marched over to the woman who held her child. 

"And what would happen if I cut off your head first?" she drew her sword and held it to Azra's throat. 

"We'll never know," she drew a dagger hidden in her robes and stabbed Arcamenil in the stomach, barely missing Iasyn. 

"Amme!" Iasyn shrieked as her mother fell forward into Iasyn's small arms. Even though she was nearly to her full height, Iasyn was still a fairly wispy child. The weight of her mother's body brought Iasyn to her knees. That did it. The elves and orcs had at each other. 

"Iasyn," she started. 

"No, Amme, don't talk," she said, tears pouring down her cheeks. 

"Take care of your father and tell your sister I love her," she said. "You have to take my place now." 

"No!" she cried. She felt the life drain out of her mother's body. Azra stood over them, unmoving and looking rather pleased with herself. 

"She should have known better than to challenge me," she said. Iasyn wiped her eyes and stood up. She was half a head shorter than Azra, but she was just as determined. 

"Vrasubatlat, Azra," she said in Azra's native tongue. 

"Nar udautas, sma ash," she replied. Without thinking, Iasyn put the full force of her weight behind her and punched Azra in the face. She knocked her to her back. So raged two battles, one to liberate Iasyn from Mordor, the other between Iasyn and her keeper. 

The battles went all day and into the night, finally with the elves pushing the last of the orcs back to the far side of Mordor. Iasyn and Azra were both bruised and bleeding, but still coming up for the occasional attack. 

"Iasyn! Tula sinome!" her father called. She looked up. She ran over to him and he swept her up in his arms. 

"Atta! I didn't know! I would have stopped her if I knew," she sobbed. 

"Ssshhh. It's not your fault. You had no idea," he said. "Let's take you home now." 

"I'm sorry," she cried. He just carried her out of the Black Gates, still sobbing. Some of the others picked up Arcamenil's body and carried her behind them. The elves were silent the whole way back to Lothlorien except for Iasyn's occasional sob. 295400


	2. Beyest lin, Atta

Iasyn and Armeyn waited anxiously at the top of one of the trees as their father conversed with the dark Ranger. 

"Who is he?" Armeyn whispered. 

"I do not know, but Father seems to know him," Iasyn replied. 

"I doubt he would have let them in otherwise, unless Galadriel had something to do with it," said Armeyn. Iasyn shrugged. The other members of the group did not seem to notice them. They were all focused on their own inward turmoil, especially the other man. He kept his head down and fretted nearly the entire time. The only elf in the Fellowship, Legolas, son of Thranduil, had looked up briefly. However, he had not spotted the sisters. Strictly speaking, they were supposed to be asleep. Haldir had sent them up there when he first got word there were visitors at the western borders. Of course the two were far too curious to actually do as they were told. 

"Perhaps we'll get to meet them," Armeyn said. 

"They probably will not stay long. The little Hobbit has something," Iasyn said. Armeyn jerked up. 

"I know what he has! He has the ring," she said. Iasyn put her hand over her sister's mouth. 

"Sssshhhhh," she hissed. "You don't want Father to hear you. He's got the best hearing in all of Lothlorien." No sooner had she said that did he shoot a glance up at their tree. They ducked and quieted down. A few minutes later, Haldir stood over his two daughters as they pretended to sleep. 

"If you are not going to rest, so be it. But I will not have you making noise at this hour. Elves are supposed to be a reserved race," he said. Iasyn popped open an eye. 

"But you know we are not," she said. 

"You get that from your mother," he said. "May her soul rest." 

"You are the epitome of elfhood, Father," Armeyn said. 

"Flattering me will not keep me from telling you to stay quiet. You will see them in the morning," he said. 

"Where are they going?" Iasyn asked. 

"Mordor, to destroy the One Ring," he replied. 

"Mordor," Armeyn breathed. "So it's true." Haldir gave a slow nod. Celeborn gestured to him from their canopy. 

"Good night, my daughters," he said. "Beyest lin." 

"Beyest lin, atta," they whispered. 


	3. The Wars of Elves and Men

(A.N. This chapter and the last chapter both take place 6 years after Iasyn was kidnapped. I forgot to mention that in the last chapter and it may have caused for some confusion.  My apologies. Thank you so much for the helpful reviews, especially on formatting.  Read on and enjoy.)

"I spoke with Elrond. He is willing to help the people at Helm's Deep," Galadriel said to Haldir. 

"He wishes us to go, no doubt," he replied. 

"Yes. I realize you may not want to go as you still have your daughters to raise," she said. 

"No, I shall go. Elessar and Legolas need our help. It is sure slaughter otherwise," he said. 

"I leave that choice up to you. You will lead them into battle if that is your decision," she said. 

"Then I shall lead them," he said. Armeyn and Iasyn looked at each other. They were eavesdropping on their father and Galadriel. 

"Do you hear that? He goes to Helm's Deep," Iasyn said. "Where _Amme's_ people are." 

"What are you thinking?" Armeyn asked, suspicious of her sister's intentions. 

"We should go with him. They are half our blood," she said. 

"Iasyn, you know _Atta_ will not let us go. He already lost _Amme_ in battle. There is no way he would allow us to charge into a losing fight," she said. 

"But if we go, then it isn't a losing fight. We could beat Isengard. You know you want to go," Iasyn prodded. 

"Yes, I want to go," she consented. 

"Then it's settled," Iasyn said. She dragged her sister out from their hiding place and approached Haldir. 

"_Atta_!" she called. He turned and looked at his two children. 

"Yes?" he said. 

"Let us come to Helm's Deep with you. We can help you in the fight," she said. He didn't even think before replying. 

"No. You will stay here," he said. 

"But _Atta_, we're two of the best archers in all of our kind. We would be of great use," she begged. 

"No, my daughters. I lost your _Amme_ in battle. I will not lose the both of you," he said. He touched Iasyn's hair, for it mimicked Arcamenil's. 

"You won't lose us. We are skilled at our craft. Let us help Elessar and Legolas," Armeyn spoke up. He looked into their anxious eyes. 

"You support your sister?" he asked. 

"Yes _Atta_," Armeyn said. His younger daughter rarely spoke in favor or against anything. It caused him to stop and consider it. 

Iasyn squeezed Armeyn's hand as they waited for him to give them an answer. 

"Go get your bows and robes. I will be waiting for you here when you are ready," he said. 

"Thank you!" they threw their arms around his neck and ran up to the their tree to find their battle gear. Haldir looked after them, hoping that he had made the right decision.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The morning of the battle of Helm's Deep dawned red. Iasyn stood near the hole in the wall. Her father's body lay at her feet. She wiped away a tear, streaking blood and dirt across her face. Armeyn stared at her from across the gap. 

"Now what do we do?" she asked. 

"I don't know," Iasyn replied slowly. She looked down at his empty blue eyes staring back at her. It made her skin crawl to look into the dead eyes. 

"I guess we should go back home," Armeyn said quietly. 

"What other choice do we have? We have no parents to guide us now," she said. 

"It's to you," her sister said. Iasyn swallowed the lump in her throat. 

"I know," 

From the battlefield below, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn looked up at the two elven sisters. The older one caught Legolas's eye. 

"You like her?" Gimli said. 

"Yes," he replied. "She's...mysterious." 

"I was thinking more along the lines of beautiful, but that works as well," he said. "How old did she say she was?" 

"Eighteen," Aragorn spoke up. "A child even by our standards." 

"And without parents at such a young age. Where do you think they'll go?" Gimli asked. 

"Probably back to Lothlorien. Their mother was a shieldmaiden of Rohan, but I doubt they will go there. They've made their home with their father's kin for the past six years or so," Aragorn said. 

"I will return with them when they take Haldir back to be buried," Legolas said. Then Iasyn looked down at them. The crimson sunlight reflected off her fiery hair. Her eyes were desperately sad and her face stained from tears. She only looked at Legolas for a second and then turned back to face her sister. 

"When you see her again, she'll have become a woman. She'll be forced to grow up," Aragorn broke the moment. 

"Would you not consider her grown up already?" Gimli chimed in. 

"Not in the way she will be. Remember her right now. She will be different when we see her again," he said. They watched as Iasyn and Armeyn dragged their father's body out of the fortress and down to the field. The few surviving elves came to help carry him. Legolas jumped off his horse and jogged over to them. 

"Sisters!" he called. "I would like to help you take your father back to the land of his kin." They looked at each other. 

"Of course," Iasyn spoke. He helped lift the body up, taking the weight from the young women. They follwed behind, not looking at anyone but the other. 

"_Im meleth le, Atta,_" Armeyn whispered. Iasyn sighed in agreement. They walked back to Lothlorien, a somber procession of children going to bury their father. 


	4. I won't go

"Wake up," a voice whispered in Iasyn's ear. She rolled over and looked up at Armeyn. 

"What?" she grunted. 

"I cannot sleep," she said. 

"So you can't allow me to sleep as well? Valar, Armeyn," she snapped. Armeyn winced as if her sister had slapped her. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that," she said. 

"I still feel him here. I don't believe he's gone," Armeyn said softly. Iasyn pushed herself up on her elbows. 

"As long as we are alive, he will be here. He's in both of us," she replied. "We are blood of his blood." 

"But what are we to do without him? We have no direction, no idea of what to do," For the first time, Iasyn heard real anxiety in her younger sister's voice. Armeyn never worried about anything. She always just let things pass. 

"We shall stay here. It is our home," Iasyn said. 

"Legolas talks of taking you back to Rohan. I heard him talking to Galadriel as I was trying to get to sleep. I think he means to marry you," she said. 

"That's silly. His task is far greater than occupying himself with me. He's got a world to help save," she said. 

"I can't deny what I heard. He never said anything about me, only you," she prodded. Iasyn looked unconvinced. 

"Marriage is the furthest thing from my mind right now. We have our lives to rebuild. An incomplete life is not one ready for marriage. Aside from that, I don't even love him," she said. 

"Well, if he asks to take you back, don't be surprised," Armeyn said, seeing she was losing. 

"He will be disappointed," Iasyn lay back down and closed her eyes. She wasn't interested in talking anymore. Armeyn crawled back over to her bed and did the same. She looked over the edge of their canopy and saw Legolas reclining by Galadriel's fountain, staring at the silver blue water. He was thinking about something, but what she couldn't tell. She decided not to invade his thoughts and she curled up in a vain attempt to sleep. 

The next morning, Legolas tried to convince Iasyn to return with him to Rohan.

"We could use your help.  You've proven to be skilled warrior and a wise leader," he said. She shook her head.

"My home is here.  I learned at Helm's Deep that I am not made for war.  Thank you for the compliments, but it just is not me.  Armeyn needs me now.  I am all she has left.  I cannot just run off to Rohan leaving her alone.  Maybe someday I will come and find you, but not today," she replied.  Legolas's expression didn't change.  Instead, he genuflected before her and took her hand.

        "If that is your decision my lady, I will not try and sway you," Iasyn took back her hand, disturbed by what she felt when he touched her.  He got up and looked into her amber eyes.

        "Someday I hope you will find us again," he said.

        "Trust a hope," she said softly.  With that, she walked back up to her tree where Armeyn was still asleep.  Galadriel came up behind Legolas as he went to find a horse.  One of the guard horses stood, ready for a rider.  It was then Galadriel spoke up.

        "You cannot hurry mourning. She will come around in her own good time," she said. 

"She clings too closely to death. She needs to be with her friends," he said. 

"You cannot force her to leave. Iasyn Haldiryn will stay here as long as she needs to. I won't allow you to whisk her off," Galadriel said firmly. 

"As you wish," he gave a stiff bow and promptly left.  Iasyn gave her a grateful smile from up in her canopy.  She watched the horse and rider disappear out of Lothlorien, back toward Rohan.  For a brief moment, she wondered what would happen to him.  Then she pushed him from her thoughts and went to pay her father homage on more time.


	5. To Rohan

(A.N. Yet another time shift.  We've now moved almost a year after Haldir's death.  Again, thank you so much for the reviews.  It gives me something to read and ponder.  Enjoy the latest installment.)

Clad in her cloak and on her pitch horse Talaras, she rode up the road to Edoras. It was late and many had already gone to sleep. One light flickered in the top of the Golden Hall. Someone was waiting for her. 

She stabled Tally and walked into the hall. A sword came flying toward her and she blocked it in one swift movement. She flicked her wrist and disarmed her opponent. 

"Warm the welcome, in the hall of Theoden king," she said, pulling back her hood. Aragorn sheathed his sword. 

"We cannot be too careful. These times are dark, darkened still by the White Wizard's agents," he said. 

"I know. Where do you think I have come from? It was not a walk in Fangorn," she said. 

"What business have you in Isengard?" he asked, as they walked to the living quarters of the hall. 

"Very little. We must watch Saruman as he watches us. His army is destroyed. It will take months to rebuild what he lost at Helm's Deep," she said. 

"How many months?" 

"Long enough to make it to Mordor," she said. 

"One problem. We have no idea where Frodo and Sam are," he said. 

"Leave that to me. Hobbits are not hard to find when one knows where to look," she said. 

"I'm sure," he said. "I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning." 

"Yes," she replied. He left Iasyn standing in the corridor, looking out the window toward Mordor. 

"I see you..."

She noiselessly walked down the corridor to her room. As she turned the corner, she nearly slammed into Legolas. 

"Still up?" she said. 

"There is too much disturbance. I cannot rest," he said. 

"I feel nothing," she said. 

"That's my point. The air is still. When is the last time you remember the air being this still?" he asked. 

"I can never recall it being this still," she replied. He didn't reply. He was looking into her eyes. 

"You're in great pain," he said. "Something is hurting you deep inside." 

"There is nothing wrong," she said, looking away. 

"You may be able to fool yourself, but you can't fool me," he said. 

"It is not something I wish to discuss. Even if it were, you would not understand," she said, brushing past him. 

"It's your father. You persist in mourning him, even after nearly a year," he said. She turned and fixed her eyes on his. 

"What do you know of my grief? You did not watch your father slaughtered by monsters while you could do nothing. You know nothing of how I feel," she snapped. 

"I don't know your pain, but I know you. You don't give up easily. It makes you a strong warrior and a wise person, but it has the potential to destroy you. Let him go. You are doing him no good now," he said. Iasyn took a few steps closer to Legolas and inclined her chin. 

"Leave me to my ways. I don't need you telling me how to live my life," she said. 

"Don't be so afraid of living differently. One day, you will find another that will capture your devotion. You have seen it," he told her. 

"One day, not this day," she said. He leaned his forehead against hers. 

"Im meleth le, Iasyn," he said. 

"Naamarie," she said and stormed off down the corridor, tears streaming down her hot cheeks. 

Aragorn ambled groggily into the main hall early the next morning. As he yawned, he spotted Iasyn looking out the doors. He walked up behind her. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"Look," she said. He looked up and out the doors. The horizon was red. 

"A red dawn," he said. 

"Something catastrophic happened last night. Something of great evil. Probably Saruman's Uruk-hai," she said. 

"The Riders were out last night, were they not?" Aragorn asked. 

"They were on the North side. This is to the South, toward Isengard," she said. 

"There's no smoke," he said, looking around her shoulder. 

"There has never been a day since Saruman betrayed us that smoke hasn't billowed from his city," she said. 

"I know. Something's afoot," he said. 

"I will ride out and see," she said. She swept up her cloak and flittered down the stairs. 

"You won't go alone," said Aragorn. He followed her out to the stables. 

"You're a brave soul," she said as she mounted Tally. He hopped up on his horse and pulled up beside her. 

"I don't think it is bravery. Riding into Isengard with little more than my horse and a sword is folly," he said. 

"Then we shall be the laughingstock of Middle Earth," she grinned and galloped out of Edoras. Aragorn wasn't far behind. 


	6. To Love You

Nearly three thousand years he'd walked Middle Earth and never once had he felt love. He'd felt every other emotion, most more than once. However, love had never touched the heart of the Elven prince of Mirkwood. That was, until after the Battle of Helm's Deep. 

The sun had risen. The people of Rohan were victorious with the help of Gandalf and the Rorrihim. However, there was one who couldn't find it in her heart to celebrate. Iasyn was distraught over the loss of her father. Legolas had been sitting on his horse looking up at what was left of the outer wall. Near the main tower, he caught a glimpse of Iasyn. She turned her head to look down at him. Somehow, streaked in dirt and blood, tears rolling down her face and her soft red hair clumped in dredlocks, she was beautiful. He felt something in his chest lurch. He almost toppled off his horse. In an instant, she had looked away. Perhaps it was her pain. Legolas knew pain had the power to transform people. It was that morning, he understood what love was. He accompanied her to Lothlorien to bury her father, but could not convince her to leave. Galadriel had told him off shortly before he left to return to Edoras. 

"You cannot hurry mourning. She will come around in her own good time," she said. 

"She clings too closely to death. She needs to be with her friends," he said. 

"You cannot force her to leave. Iasyn Haldiryn will stay here as long as she needs to. I won't allow you to whisk her off," Galadriel said firmly. 

"As you wish," he gave a stiff bow and promptly left. 

As Legolas stood out on the Hall's main steps, he knew Galadriel had been right. Iasyn had come back and she'd come back all the happier. Now she was off with Aragorn, storming Isengard. Aragorn...Aragorn... 

Again, something lurched in his chest. They were off alone. No, that was wrong. Aragorn wouldn't betray Arwen. He wasn't that kind of man. But still, Legolas couldn't help but feel jealous. He was too late to successfully catch up with them. That left the agonizing task of waiting. 

Yes, love was an odd feeling. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas leaned down to kiss her. At the last second, she turned her head. He rested his cheek against hers. 

"What troubles you?" he whispered. 

"You know I can't do this," she said. 

"I'm not asking you do anything," he said. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Iasyn…" 

"There is still too much pain in my heart. Love needs room and there is not enough," she replied. 

"Love needs but a pin prick. Once it gets into your heart, it will weave its way quietly until there is room for nothing but love," he told her. 

"Then love must be quick, for my heart is ever mindful of intrusion," she said. Legolas felt a tear hit his hand. Tears rolled down her face. He hugged her close to his chest. 

"You do not need to cry. You will find only friends here," he said. Iasyn let her cheek rest against the velvet fabric of his tunic. 

"I am torn. I know not what to feel," she sniffed. 

"Feel these arms protecting you and know they are always at your disposal," he kissed the top of her head and rested his face there. 

"Stay with me," she pleaded. 

"Always," he said. 

Aragorn watched from the doorway. He had known it all along. Legolas had fallen deep into love with Iasyn. It appeared she was falling in love with him. This was not a surprise. Iasyn was that kind of woman. Few men could look upon her without feeling something. Gandalf had once said that she had pixie in her. Akin to fairies and elves, pixies had the uncanny ability to attract men, especially human men. It was extremely rare to see a human woman with pixielike qualities. Aragorn himself had to admit he'd felt something, and still felt something, when he was around her. It was almost as if he would forsake everything to have her. Obviously, he wasn't the only one. He touched the pendant around his neck and thought of Arwen. It was the only thing keeping him from moving forward and separating them. 

As she rested in Legolas's arms, Iasyn could feel Aragorn's frustration. It was almost overwhelming. 

Legolas said something in elvish and it was the last thing she heard before she slipped into darkness. 


	7. For Glory and Gondor

"Why do you want to help Gondor? They didn't come to our aid at Helm's Deep," Theoden followed Iasyn and Eomer down the stairs. Iasyn whipped around. 

"If you had bothered to call, maybe they would have. They have always been our allies, but if we leave them to the wolves of Isengard we can forget it," she said. "Gondor will become the seat of the king of Middle Earth after the ring is destroyed. You know that just as well as I do. If it falls, then what?" She didn't wait for his answer as she caught up with Eomer. 

"We ride south to defend Gondor. Follow if you will!" Eomer called. Iasyn pulled up her hood and turned to ride on Eomer's right side. The company of two thousand charged out of Edoras and off toward Gondor. Theoden stood with Eowyn behind him. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli watched from just inside the doors. 

"They are fools," Gimli said, leaning on his axe. "They should at least have left her ladyship here." 

"You know she would not accept being left behind. She would have ridden out when no one was looking. She has a gift for not being seen when she wants," Aragorn said. Theoden and Eowyn walked up to join them. 

"I would have gone with them," Eowyn said bitterly. 

"Risking one shieldmaiden is enough. Since the battle of the Riddermark, they no longer fight," Theoden said. 

"They risk nothing compared to what my people did at the battle for Helm's Deep," Legolas said. 

"It was their choice," Theoden said. 

"If you had not been so unwilling, perhaps it never would have happened in the first place," he stared down the king. 

"That's enough! Legolas, come with me," Aragorn put his arm across his friend's chest to hold him back. "Gimli!" The three walked back into Aragorn's chamber. 

"They haven't gotten far. If we ride fast, we can meet them. Boromir's brother is still at Osgiliath, but Saruman's army is heading for Minas Tirith. They'll be totally unprepared for attack," he said. 

"You're suggesting we ride out with the Roharrim and divert Gondor's army to Minas Tirth? We'll never make it before the Uruk-hai do," Legolas said. 

"If we leave now, perhaps we will," Aragorn grabbed his Lothlorien cloak and headed out the back entrance to the stables. Eowyn was already there. 

"I'm going too, no matter what you say," she said. "I know these lands better than any of you." 

"Then we will not stop you, my lady," Aragorn said, mounting his horse. Legolas tossed Gimli up and mounted in front of him. Eowyn rode out first, hoping that her uncle wouldn't see her. Even if he did, she wasn't going to stop. 

Eomer, Iasyn, and the rest of the company were fast reaching the southern borders of Rohan. The mountains were getting close and they would ride parallel to them until they reached Minas Tirith and eventually Osgiliath, where Faramir and his troops were. 

"Saruman's army isn't near the size it was at Helm's Deep. He knows Gondor hasn't finished cleaning up from the last time he swept through. However, he's still got about two thousand Uruk-hai marching on Minas Tirith," Iasyn told Eomer. 

"Minas Tirith? Faramir's forces are still in Osgiliath. How much time before the Uruks reach Gondor?" he asked. 

"Three days, I'd say. He wasn't finished marshalling them all together when Aragorn and I were there earlier in the week," she said. 

"Three days to organize a band of disheartened men. What a job we have," he sighed. 

"It's all we have," she said. 

"Captain! Lordess! Riders approach!" someone yelled from the back. They pulled up their horses and turned. Aragorn, Eowyn, Legolas, and Gimli came galloping up behind them. 

"We weren't going to let you go it alone, so we thought we'd come for support," Eowyn said. 

"Thank you for the consideration," Iasyn said. 

"To Gondor!" Eomer called and the company plus four continued their journey. 

The company trotted up to the watchtower at Osgiliath well after sunset. They weren't expecting a warm welcome. 

"Who enters Gondor uninvited?" the lookout called. 

"Eomer, son of Eoman of Rohan and Iasyn Haldiryn. We need to speak to your captain, Faramir," Eomer called. 

"Captain Faramir is not here. He was called away suddenly," the lookout replied. 

"To where?" Iasyn called. 

"Erech, in the mountains. He should return by sundown tomorrow," he said. Iasyn leaned over to Eomer. 

"That leaves us little time to mass forces and make it Minas Tirith well ahead of Saruman's forces," she said. 

"Send a rider to Erech to get him. It would be faster than waiting," Eowyn suggested. 

"Who could we afford to send? We need the fastest riders," Aragorn said. 

"I'll go," Eowyn said. "That way, Eomer and Iasyn can still lead the troops and the heroes of Helm's Deep will be on the front lines." There was a hint of bitterness in her voice. She'd wanted to fight at Helm's Deep, but Theoden had forced her to look after the people. 

"Go then and quickly. We need Faramir as soon as possible," Iasyn said before anyone else could speak. "Ride well." 

"Ride true," Eowyn smiled as she turned her horse around and galloped back toward the mountains. 

"Come, friends of Gondor and make yourselves comfortable," the lookout yelled down. 

"Thank you, kind sir," Aragorn called as they walked through the gates. 

"Now what do we do?" Legolas asked. "We just sit around here and wait until Eowyn returns?" 

"Have you a better idea?" Aragorn asked. 

"No," Legolas replied. 

"This is no time to snap. We'll be at war with Uruks before the third sun rises. Everyone just be quiet," Eomer said as they rode to the stables. Aragorn, for what was the first time, glared at Legolas. He didn't seem to notice. He'd gotten off his horse and left Gimli, he was so distracted. Iasyn had to help him down. 

"Thank you, my lady. It seems Legolas is not quite himself today," he said, smoothing out his tunic. 

"No, it would seem not," she said, looking after him. Aragorn and Eomer came up behind them. 

"Will you be alright by yourself tonight?" Aragorn asked. Iasyn was surprised. 

"Why would I not be?" she asked. 

"It is a new place. You never know what shadows can appear unnoticed," he said. 

"I will be quite alright, thank you. I survived the battle of Helm's Deep without you holding my hand, I think I can survive a night in Osgiliath free of orcs," she said, whipping her cape behind her. She walked up into the main building, leaving the men behind. They could be so frustrating at times. She wished Eowyn hadn't gone off to find Faramir. She wasn't sure how much more male behavior she could take. 

It was late into the night and long after Iasyn had gone to sleep that Aragorn and Legolas, each unbeknownst to the other, watched her sleep. 


	8. Battle Hero

"Here they come!" the lookout called down to the group in the main courtyard. It was almost noon the following day. Iasyn was the first to get up and run to the gates. Two horses were galloping down the hill, toward the main gates.

"Open the gates!" the tower guard called. They backed up to let the huge gates slide open. Faramir rode in first and jumped off his horse. Eowyn wasn't far behind.

"What news is there that you send a rider to summon me from my post?" he asked.

"We have reason to believe there is an army of Uruk-hai marching on Minas Tirith. They are no more than two days away. We came to warn you and to aid you in the battle, if we could," Iasyn said.

"And who are you who is so knowing?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"I am Iasyn Haldiryn, but some call me Lordess of the Naz-gul," she said. "You may call me 'my lady'."

"Well then, my lady, why are you so concerned with the affairs of Gondor?" he questioned. Aragorn stepped between them.

"Unless something has changed, Rohan and Gondor are allies. We come to honor that agreement," he said.

"How is it you know the Uruks march on Minas Tirith?"

"Our spies saw them readying," Eomer said. Faramir thought about it for a moment.

"I have five hundred men at Minas Tirith. How many are in your company?"

"Two thousand," Iasyn replied.

"Accept our help. Gondor is not capable of standing up against three thousand Uruk-hai," Aragorn said. It was obvious Faramir was offended, but he didn't say anything.

"Boromir would have accepted our offer," Aragorn prodded. No one could believe he just said that. He might as well have cut Faramir's legs out from under him.

"Ready your forces. We ride to Minas Tirith," he said. He went up to the tower to talk to the guards. Iasyn looked over at Aragorn.

"Your negotiation skills are slipping," she said.

"I did what I had to do," he said.

"You may have gotten us into more trouble than you think," she said. She met up with Eomer and walked down to the stables to get their horses.

They rode to Minas Tirith quietly. Iasyn had deliberately put Aragorn and Faramir on opposite sides of the column. Eowyn rode next to Iasyn and they ambled west.

"You look troubled," Eowyn said.

"It's nothing. I have a lot on my mind," she replied.

"You think too much for your own good. Your mind is always busy," she said.

"It's the elf in me. My father was always thinking, always making sure everything was in order," she said.

"I never met your father, but I heard he was a good man," Eowyn said. Iasyn sighed.

"He was," she said.

"No sad faces, ladies. We're off to kill some orc," Gimli said from behind Legolas.

"If they don't kill us first," Legolas mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Iasyn asked.

"No," he said. She chose to let it go. They came through the gates of Minas Tirith and the Horn of Gondor echoed through the land.

"The lords of Gondor have returned," Aragorn said.

"What was that?" Eomer asked.

"Something Boromir said to me at Lothlorien. He said when the war was over, we would ride into Gondor and the horn would sound proclaiming 'the lords of Gondor have returned'," he said.

"Boromir was to succeed his father, was he not?" Eomer said.

"If his father died before he did," Aragorn replied.

"Naturally," he said. One of the riders from the back of the group came galloping up.

"The Uruks are right behind us! Turn around!" he yelled. Iasyn spun Tally around and looked out the gates. Sure enough, a sea of black was spilling over the mountains. They would reach the gates in less than an hour.

"Captain! Get your archers up on the wall! Everyone else to the gates!" she yelled. Faramir ran up to the towers to ready his archers. The rest of the group turned around and rode back out in front of the gates. The archers milled around on top of the wall as Iasyn, Eomer, Aragorn, Faramir, Legolas, Gimli, and Eowyn lined up their horses on the front line. Iasyn pulled up her hood and drew her sword.

"Bring your worst," she said. They slowed and finally stopped about thirty yards out from the Roharrim.

"Charge!" Eomer yelled. They raced forward straight at the Uruks, hacking and slashing as they went. Iasyn spun her sword in her hand and took off two or three heads. Legolas was riding full speed, picking off the ones in the distance. Faramir and Eowyn were circling and slicing the fringe forces. The Uruk crossbowmen hadn't fired yet and the Gondoran archers were waiting for Faramir's command. They'd pushed the Uruks back about 100 more yards when they brought out their archers. Iasyn and Eomer found themselves ducking and skittering to avoid being hit.

"Tell your archers to loose!" Aragorn yelled.

"I command my forces, not you!" Faramir snapped back.

"Take out their crossbows!" Aragorn prodded.

"You do your duty and I will do mine," he replied. The infantry on the Uruk side was dwindling, while the Roharrim were still largely intact. Aragorn knew the archers were more of a threat. They were trained to have good aim.

"Give your men the signal, or we'll be as good as dead," Eowyn said. Faramir wheeled his horse around and bellowed.

"Archers loose!" They fired and about a dozen Uruks went down. That still left about thirty standing.

"Legolas! Take out the crossbows!" Aragorn yelled. Legolas nodded and shifted his assault to the remaining crossbowmen.

Down the field, Iasyn had chased down more of the orcs and made small work of them.

"Scum," she spat as she pranced Tally around the corpses. The Lordess of the Naz-gul was still exacting revenge for her father. She swung her sword again and rode back to the fray. As she was about to hit the last pocket with the others, she felt a sharp burning pain in her lower abdomen. An orc arrow was lodged in her right side, just above her pelvic bone. A moment later, another landed on her left side between two ribs. She felt the air being forced out of her lungs.

Aragorn and Faramir saw her fall. She slid off of Tally as if she no longer had control of her body.

"Iasyn!" Aragorn yelled. They rode over to her. Legolas saw their frenzied pace and Tally standing riderless. He knew something was wrong and he had to see what it was.

Iasyn lay in the grass, gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"Get her inside, away from the battle," Faramir said.

"She cannot survive here. She needs elvish medicine. I can keep her alive for no more than three days with what I have here," Aragorn said.

"We have no choice but to take her to Lord Elrond. He can help her," Legolas said.

"We're five days from Rivendell. We'll never make it in time," Gimli said.

"I will see that she gets there alive. Do what you must, then I will take her. You can follow when it's safe," Eomer said. They stood inside the gates, deciding what to do. Iasyn grunted in pain.

"Then to work," Aragorn said. He snapped off the arrows at their halfway point and rubbed a salve around each of the wounds to slow the bleeding. With Legolas's help, he pushed her up on Eomer's horse.

"Take care. The chain mail stopped the arrow from killing her, but they can still be pushed in far enough to kill her yet," he said.

"I will see that she lives through the journey. Ride well," he said.

"Ride true," Aragorn finished as Eomer rode off to Rivendell, Iasyn's limp body swaying with the horse's even gallop.


End file.
